A Darkened Sky
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: And there’s something looming overhead. The shadow that it casts upon, as if an augury to the more dark times that looms ahead. AU, sequel to Lelouch. more summary inside


**AN: **and here I present to you the sequel to _**Lelouch.**_

**Summary: **And there's something looming overhead. The shadow that it casts upon, as if an augury to the more dark times that looms ahead. At those time of peril, will the Black King that waded through the board to dress himself as a ruler of the white pieces becomes a new light to the world?

**Warning:** AU. Wherein Lelouch is a twin to Zero, and Zero is the "Lelouch" we know in canon. I think it could be read as a separate installment, but if you confused, just read the preceding story in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** Mine? Code Geass and all of its awesomeness? You must be kidding *though I'll be ecstatic if that comes true*

* * *

_**Imperial Palace, Pendragon**_

While the 99th Emperor demands to be left alone, the medics and knight obediently filled out of the room. When Sir Jeremiah closed the doors, however; the medics turn to the Knight of Orange and said, "The subject's condition hasn't reach a stabile rate yet, My Lord. Should _his _condition worsen, we advice you and His Majesty to call us immediately."

"Yeah I know doc. Now, we have our separate duties to handle." The teal haired man waved them off, noticing the slight red rings around their irises.

"Well then, excuse us, My Lord." The medics excuse themselves and go fulfilling their Emperor orders for them

As soon as there was no one in the vicinity excluding His Majesty, the half cyborg Knight sighed to himself. _'This will undoubtedly complicated things. What will we do now, Lelouch-sama?' _

_

* * *

  
_

At the same time the Knight of One mulling over this wearying thought, the highest knight of Emperor Lelouch's Holy Britannia Empire, namely Kururugi Suzaku, couldn't place his curiousity in check any longer. Stepping in front of the new Emperor's accomplice—thus rendering her stop in her track least she bump into the muscular and hard frame of the knight—as soon as they out of public view, he asked—more like growled out—the question he had been dying to be answered since he got the order to abort the mission of seizing the UFN councils.

"My, my, I never think you have such a …compulsive nature…" The Witch turns empress smirks with the sly way of hers.

"Your way of saying it will make other people think wrongly about the whole idea, C.C..You know as well as I do, that there is nothing in this world that will make His Majesty aborts the carefully planned mission concerning the UFN councils." He said coldly, eyes unwavering from the witch's observing stare.

"You've been much more fun to tease when you're younger, boy. I think wars really changed people." She said, rounding the said knight, her empress dress swishing. "But I thought you deserve some of the truth. Come Anya, we'll discuss this in the balcony of the emperor's study." She ordered casually, leaving Suzaku stands in the hallway, while Anya followed the witch wordlessly.

"C.C., you—"

"You wouldn't threaten me, boy knight, don't you even dare of thinking it." The green haired witch said majestically, without even turning to her accomplice's knight, and trodded down the rest of the journey to the appointed discussion place.

* * *

"Congratulations~~~!!!! You are the sole survivor of the very first debut of FLEIJA warhead." Was the first thing the maid—turns out Black Knights covert agent—actually kunoichi hears after consciousness decided to greet her. Nevertheless, she could only discern the meaning of the first words the strange bespectacled man said. Considering the last two months of hiding, not knowing how to contact her master, topped with her untreated injury from the last mission her black haired master had given him, it's understandable that she feels overwhelmed with the man all-too-cheery greeting.

"Wha—"

"Lloyd, she's just regain consciousness, and looking at her condition, she wouldn't know what half of your speech actually means." A blue haired woman admonished the strange man like a mother would to her ill mannered child. "Are you allright? We have treated all of your physical wounds we could find on your body, but how do you feel exactly?" She said kindly.

"I feel fine, thank you. Though I must admit I have been in a better shape than this." The maid/kunoichi mutters weakly. "Where is this, however? I should find my employer at the earliest of opportunity." She said calmly, remembering what her last words have been before she blacked out.

"You are in the infirmary of the Imperial Palace of Pendragon under strict order from the 99th Emperor." The lilac haired man said in a sing-song voice, all the while twirling in the room's spacious area.

"Couldn't you behave once in awhile? We are in the infirmary, for goodness sake!" the cerulean eyed woman said, exasperated by her superior childish action.

Chuckling to herself quietly, Sayoko made her way out of the bed but stopped by a pair of hands around her shoulders. "You shouldn't be up so soon after your regaining consciousness. You may not in critical situation, but at least allow the medics to tend to you first, okay?" Cecile chided good-naturedly.

"Thank you for your concern, miss, but I am a trained kunoichi, and I have a very urgent message to give to the Emperor personally." She insisted, now noticing she wears a hospital gown instead of her ninja uniform as the cover of the bed slide down her torso.

"I hate to inform you, miss agent. But as of now, the Emperor is unavailable for any request to meet him for an undecided length of time." A medic who had just come through the infirmary doors said, flanked by another dozen of doctors and nurses. "We received the order to treat you. And if it meets your liking, we'll pass the message to His Majesty seeing we'll probably be granted an audience with His Majesty sooner than you can."

After weighing her option carefully, she finally made up her mind. In the end, she coded her message so as not to give too much information if the people she placed her trust upon betrayed her and her master. After all, the two other occupy in the room will relay the message for her if the medics do turn out to be traitors. "Lelouch-sama must know, that my mission have been failed, the target's well-placed guards have caught me off guard and shove me out of the shuttle. She's still alive, and now in the clutches of the white prince."

* * *

_**Damocles Floating Fortress, Somewhere in Atlantic Ocean**_

"What will we do know, Aniue? He wasn't acting according to the plan you've mentioned earlier when we depart for Pendragon." The violet haired soldier princess asked the former Second Prince of Holy Empire Britannia in the conference room of Damocles Floating Fortress, Damocles being a fortress which was specifically built to launch FLEIJA warheads outside the atmosphere.

"We will conceal ourselves at the space for the time being. The Toromo Institute hasn't been able to install Damocles with the same system The Black Knight use on their flagship to erase Damocles' presence from radars. Moreover with my original head scientist and his assistant now siding with him." The blonde man said placating his fierce sister. "And to think that the test pilot of Camelot Project has betrayed me as well"

"Are you sure Kururugi is acting towards his own freewill?" The Witch of Britannia doubting her brother's comment. "Maybe, he had been exposed to his geass power."

"According to the investigation His Highness had ordered to conduct, Lord Kururugi has indeed been exposed to Lelouch's geass power. But it seems that the exposure had been when Lord Kururugi is still a knight of late Princess Euphemia." The green uniformed valet offers, careful not to say anything that would seems to disgrace the massacre princess. "And His Highness believe that Lelouch's geass power could only be used once a person."

The violet haired princess saddened by the mention of her dearest sister but decided to ask one question that she find weird to the blue eyed prince. "Aniue, if I could be privy to how you come to that conclusion?—"

"It's simple really, if he could do it more than once he will easily use it on you to forget about him and on Lord Kururugi to side with—or not capturing—him during the Black Rebellion is more like his nature." He said, all the while smiling charmingly.

"But why don't you present that fact to the Black Knights?!" She argued heatedly, "You manipulate them for making them thinking that he's been controlling them all this time!"  
"Forgive me for this, Your Highness, but isn't it your desire to bring Zero, murderer of late Princess Euphemia, to justice?" Kanon replied, questioning the soldier princess sudden loyalty swing. "If I need to remind you Princess, the Zero who has killed late Princess Euphemia is Lelouch Lamperouge, or like the world now known him as, Lelouch vi Britannia, your younger brother."

"You needn't remind me of that, Kanon! I know exactly what my desire is! I'll bring Zero, nay, Lelouch in front of justice!" She declared proudly, "But I will not using this cheap trick to judge him, I'm not that low. And I think you aren't the person I thought you are, Aniue"

After stating what she has in mind for the dirty trick her brother's been using to eradicate Zero from the players board, she unsheathed her sword and preparing to strike the older brother that she has trusted so far. Unfortunately, having foreseen her emotional leap, the blonde prince flicked a hidden button on the back of the goddess statue base, thus activating the automatic machine gun that riddled the former second princess of the empire's body.

"It's sad, isn't it Dear Sister. I really hope we can topple Lelouch from the throne together. But if your sense of justice just going to hinder my carefully laid plans, then I have no other choice but to erase you from the board." The former Prime Minister of Holy Empire of Britannia murmured to the bloody heap that's the princess body.

"What should we do to her body, Your Highness?" Kanon said unflinchingly at the sight of fratricide just moment ago.

"Just ship her to the mainland, Lelouch can took care of her."

"But what if the princess decides to embattle us?"

"Do not worry; with this state of injury, she won't be able to walk normally for at least three to four months." Schneizel said passively. "And I doubt Lelouch will lend her even a Glasgow considering their last encounter. In the mean time, we'll hide in space and should he moves according to our original plans, we could execute the plan."

* * *

_**Secret Room, Imperial Palace of Pendragon**_

Hearing his real name whispered by his twins, he could only gaze at _him _happily and brings _his _palm to his cheeks. "Lelouch? Can you hear me? How many fingers I give you?" He asked—more like bombarding—his recently awoken twins with too many question at once.

"Yes …what's…that…question….I…fine…….sleepy" The bedridden teen mumbled the answered weakly. Barely able to string up a sentence together, his face scrunched up to an adorable pout at _his _twin ridiculous questions. "Where—"

"You are safe, Lu. There's nothing you need to fret about." The black haired Emperor assured his dearest brother, all the while keeping the warmth to his visage and tone visible for _him_.

"Really? I'm glad…" Lelouch replied, eyes drooping. "Weird… I'm…tired…"

"Don't worry; I'll be here while you sleep." The boy whom the bedridden teen had called Zero said soothingly, squeezing the hand he held gently. Giving the sleepy boy a kiss on the forehead, he murmured, "Sleep tight…" when he knows that his twin have slipped to a deep slumber, he added in a whisper, "while I shape this world for you"

Finished with tucking the frailer boy to the abyss of dreamland, the young emperor feels content just to gaze at the half entity that had shared his mother's womb with him sleeps blissfully. Unmarred by the world of deceit all of them living in.

Yet.

He knows he must broke the news of their mother's and Nunnaly's deaths to him, while try as hard as he could to conceal the existence of geass from _him_. Like C.C. had said, _he _had no potential to bear geass. And bear the geass _he_ won't. He will make sure that his dearest little brother will not be burdened by the knowledge of their parent's betrayal.

(TBC?)

* * *

**AN: **and finally I post the sequel. Actually I have finished it since last week. But I want to expand it. And after rereading it, I couldn't help but feel that the ending is just so….. fitting. I'm sorry!!! I swear I'll write the next chapter right away *and slaving over for a—hopefully—longer chapter*

R&R please?


End file.
